the_spy_mistake_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Spy Mistake Bk1: Underneath The Grave
Underneath The Grave is the first book of the Spy Mistake series. Don't be fooled by the name of the book it has nothign to do with going in a grave. After the death of their dad, Otis and Allen Costo become spies working with a secret service so secret that it was never ever mentioned in the world until they had joined and became Spy Mistakes, a secret agent under the age of sixteen. They are faced with a question. Who killed their father and why. Plot and Spoilers The story begins with Robert .T. Costo falling of a building and thinking to himself about his family and what would happen if his boss, Mr.Crestor told his family about the agency. Then he came back to reality and finally pulled out a Pen Parachute. He jabbed the top twice and a parachute lifted him up onto the roof again to where the person who pushed him of had been. Him and the person went face to face in a fight. They had pointed a gun at him but Robert twisted the person's arm and made the gun fall out of it. The person yelled in pain so one of the other nine men could help him but they didn't. You soon find out in the book that the men were called The Ten men but were then called The Nine men when Robert had threw the person ( The tenth member of the group and also the leader) of the roof. When Robert had turned around to finish of the other men but they were inside a helicopter and flew away. Robert had took out his watch to talk to his boss but then he had been "stabbed." The main characters, Otis and Allen Costo are then introduced. They are at their dad's funeral without their mom because she was to devasted to go. When they get there, Allen woders of why someone would want to kill their dad and how was he killed. Otis then tells him that though he might not of known him that well, that he is still a strong person and not a wimp. Before they had entered the funeral room, they saw some students from school and also teachers entering a room that was restricted. The funeral had started and if the readers of the book were smart enough they would of realized that Robert's body wasn't at the funeral. They had been starting the funeral part when people were speaking from the heart. Then an asian man came up on the podium. He stood there silent for a bit then the orginal speaker told him to hurry up but then the asain man had pulled out a shotgun and killed him. Everyone had kneeled down on the floor which made Otis find a gun on the ground. He had picked it up and shot the man in the leg causing him to shoot rapidly at him and his brother but then Mr.Crestor came in with an AK- 47, and shot him until he dropped dead. Mr.Crestor told them to proceed with their funeral and he called Otis and Allen to follow him. They began talking about James Bond movies and secret services. The boys are then told that their father worked with Montreal intelligence and was murdered by his mother. Characters Otis Costo Allen Costo Mr.Crestor Linda Costo Robert Costo